


Warmth

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Zevran was not built for such a cold place as the Frostbacks. Thankfully Sarah is a mage with a talent for warming charms.Day 11 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a Warden Amell in mind, but if you want to imagine it's a Surana then who am I to stop you?  
> Prompt: "I told you so"

Sarah could almost hear Zevran's teeth chattering together from across the camp.

"Braska, it's freezing here!"

"I told you so," she couldn't help but say.

"Yes, you mentioned that it would be cold, but not that it would be snowing!"

She smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her as she opened her cloak.

"It's not called the Frostbacks for nothing, Zevran," she pointed out.

He was quick to join her and even quicker to let out a content sigh once the warmth she was radiating set in, starting to warm him too.

"How are you so warm?" He asked once he started to regain feeling in his hands.

"I'm used to living in a cold damp tower, I got proficient at warming charms very quickly once I found out that there was only so much that several layers of clothes could do to ward off the chill."

Zevran took this opportunity to wrap an arm around her back from inside of their shared cocoon of warmth.

Not much longer and Zevran had buried his nose against her shoulder.

"It's almost time for Alistair to take his watch, would you like to reap the benefits of sharing a tent with a mage?"

"Please, I would prefer not to freeze to death."

She rolled her eyes at the elf and shook her head.

"So dramatic, alright, take my cloak for a minute while I go wake him, then we can go get some sleep."

Zevran eagerly did so and basked in the abundance of warmth as he burrowed deeper under the cloth, waiting for Sarah to return.

Though he would likely deny it should anyone have asked, he slept easier that night than he had in a long time, even if the Warden turned out to be quite the cuddler.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have that feeling like you're forgetting to do something but you don't know what it is that you're forgetting? That's my entire existence.  
> No, for real I really don't know what I'm forgetting to do, but I know it's something.


End file.
